Mai Mishou
Mai Mishou is a Pretty Cure character in the first spin-off series, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Like her predecessor Honoka Yukishiro from Futari wa Pretty Cure, she is reserved and formal, but unlike Honoka, she prefers the arts over science and has a more gentle and innocent nature. Her entire family seems to be into science however, her father is an astronomer, her mother is an archeologist and her brother, Kazuya, wishes to become an astronaut when he grows up. To support this, they live in an observatory. Mai is reserved and studious, however she is also passionate. Mai is very observant and aware, often noticing subtle details that could have been neglected by an average observer. If anything inspires her, she draws it in her sketchbook. Unlike her predecessor, Mai is more high-spirited and personality wise being closer to her partner Saki Hyuuga, which makes them easier to become friends than Nagisa Misumi and Honoka Yukishiro. Her name put together can translate to "beautiful flying dance". Mai has long dark purple hair worn down with part of it pulled up and has dark purple eyes in her civilian form. As Cure Egret her hair gains purple coloring and is worn in a full ponytail. As Cure Egret, Mai introduces herself as "The Radiant Silvery Wing Cure Egret!" whereas Cure Windy she introduces herself as, "The Scented Wind on the Earth, Cure Windy!" Appearance Mai has long purple hair and eyes. She holds her hair up in a small bun, while the rest of it falls over her shoulders. Gallery Cure Eaglet intro.jpg|"The Radiant Silver Wing, I am Cure Eaglet!" tumblr_pofrhzJ4n31ucdyeio1_640.png Pretty Cure Series.jpg Tumblr pgxavr931m1sb5zl8o1 1280.jpg Tumblr pogsnghZ6w1uot52ao1 1280.jpg Merchandise cms_cure_egret01.jpg 05dollcureegret.jpg Imagehbbhhjjhbbhj.jpg 49238.jpg cms_cure_windy01.jpg Image Song Futari wa Precure Splash Star Vocal Album 1 Track06 Trivia *The Japanese spelling "Iiguretto" (イーグレット?) can mean either "egret" or "eaglet", two different birds. Toei's official merchandise of this character also switches between "Egret" and "Eaglet". Most fans call her "Cure Egret", which is probably more accurate, based on her white wing symbol and also for the fact that the egret has a deeper symbolism in Japanese culture than the eaglet does. *Mai is the first to have an older brother, followed by Itsuki Myoudouin and Reika Aoki. *Mai is the first Cure who is an artist, followed by Kaoru Kiryuu and Yayoi Kise. *Mai's birthday is on November 20 and her blood group is AB. **Mai's birthday is similar to Mai Kujaku from the Yu-Gi-Oh!. *Cure Windy is the first Cure to control wind, followed by Cure March. *Mai is first Cure who moved in with her family from a different location, followed by Tsubomi, Miyuki, and then Ayumi. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Mai is represented by the lily of the valley, which symbolizes happiness and a delicate personality in the Language of Flowers. *Along with Saki Hyuuga, Mai is one of the only Cures who can use two mascots to transform. *Mai is very similar to Honoka Yukishiro: **Both are the long, dark-haired hair in their duos. **Both are highly academically achieving. **Both live in large houses. **Both have some blue in their Cure outfits (Cure White and Cure Windy). **Both of their first transformations are themed with the color white. **Both of their mascots are female (Mipple and Choppy) *On some Data Cardass of Pretty Cure, Cure Egret's name is written "Eaglet".The same happends with Cure Rhythm's name.On Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 Data Cardass, Cure Rhythm's name was written mistakely "Cure Rhythem". *Mai will appear as Cure Egret to give the 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message at the beginning of episode 6 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Navigation Category:Magical Girls Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Genius Category:Elementals Category:Siblings Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Successors Category:Neutral Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Damsels